


Carry You Home

by OikawasEmpress



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A weak Dream is my religion, Carrying, Dream needs to let other people take care of him, Established Relationship, Fluff, George gives Dream a piggy back, I think?, Like they're in the minecraft world, M/M, One-Shot, Real Minecraft AU, This is practically a drabble, that's the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawasEmpress/pseuds/OikawasEmpress
Summary: Dream slips and hurts his ankle, leaving him no choice but to ask his boyfriend for help.Of course, Dream's always been a man full of pride, it was never easy to show his weak side.But maybe around George, it was okay.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just had this in my mess of drafts and stuff and figured I'd post it.
> 
> 😂😂  
> Obviously I don't own Minecraft or these people.
> 
> Dream and George have stated they do not mine shipping stories about them. If this ever changes I will take the story down so don't come at me.
> 
> Guest comments are turned off for the trolls who will ignore what I just wrote up above.

"You're such an idiot." George told Dream with a sigh and a shake of his head when he found him.

Dream was lying in a cave near their house, dirt on his clothes and a look of irritation on his face. "Why do you assume it was my fault?"

"Who else would be at fault?" George questioned, already working his way down into the cave safely.

Dream had gone out to get some materials for them and slipped on a rock, he fell into the cave and hurt his ankle, leaving him no choice but to use his watch to call George for help. "I dunno, maybe Herobrine?"

George snorted at this as he finally got down to the floor of the cave, he walked over to where Dream was laying and crouched down to get a look at his ankle. "It's swelled pretty bad."

"No kidding." Dream deadpanned.

"Alright, get on." George turned around and held out his arms so Dream could crawl onto his back.

Dream flushed red. "I-I'm not getting on your back!"

"Stop playing the tough guy, you can't walk." He snapped. "It's gonna rain soon, either get on my back or stay in the cave till you die."

Dream rolled his eyes. As if George would ever leave him here. Reluctantly, he placed his hands on George's shoulders and got onto his back. George held him up by his legs and stood up.

Blushing lightly, Dream rammed his face into George's shoulder. He hated being the one who needed help. He hated looking weak in front of George.

George carefully climbed back up the cave the way he came down with Dream on his back, and a few minutes later they were out of the cave. 

"Stop beating yourself up, people get hurt sometimes, it's not a big deal." George told him as he walked, he could hear the gears in Dream's head turning.

Dream frowned a little, then rested his head gently against George and closed his eyes as his grip around George's neck tightened.

* * *

George smiled as he finished wrapping Dream's ankle. "There, now stay off your feet for a while."

"But we need stuff! Who's gonna tend to the farm? Get the coal? Chop the trees?" Dream ranted as he laid in bed.

George gave him a narrow-eyed look. "I'm perfectly capable Dream."

"But what if you get hurt!? No no, I'll do it-" Dream insisted as he sat up. 

George smacked him on the forehead to shove him back down.

Dream grumbled. 

"Just relax and let me take care of you for once you moron." George insisted. He rubbed Dream's arm gently. "You don't have to do everything by yourself."

Dream's eyes softened at this, he closed his eyes and let himself relax under George's touch.

Perhaps...a small break wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.


End file.
